Blue Moon Cookie Dough Freeze
Blue Moon Cookie Dough Freeze is one of the specials introduced in Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! It gives the customer 3 stars. Blue Moon Cookie Dough Freeze was also the tenth recipe featured in Papa's Cook Book, a feature on the Flipline Studios Blog. Recipe * Large Cup * Cookie Dough * Blue Moon Syrup * Whipped Cream * Sprinkles * Cookie Butter Spread Intstructions 1: Prep the Flour In this recipe we are making ready-to-eat cookie dough to be mixed into your Blue Moon Freeze. Now, normally, you shouldn’t eat raw cookie dough because it has uncooked eggs and raw flour. We will not be using eggs, so the only thing we need to do is heat treat the flour. First, on a baking pan, spread out all the flour that will be used in this recipe. Pre-heat the oven to 160° Fahrenheit. Then, place the pan with the flour into the oven for 5 minutes or until the flour reaches a temperature of 160° Fahrenheit. 2: Mixing the Dough Leave about a teaspoon of flour aside for later use, and put the remaining flour in a large mixing bowl. Leave the pan for later. Before adding the Margarine, it helps to wisk it up first into a more pliable state. Add the margarine, salt, baking soda, granulated sugar, brown sugar, and vanilla extract. Mix those ingredients together by hand until fully blended and in a dough form. Next add the chocolate chips and mix them into the dough by hand. The smaller the chip size, the better. 3: Making the Dough Balls For this next step, use the pan that you prepared the flour on, just make sure it is fully cooled down. Lightly dust the pan and your hands with the remaining teaspoon of flour. Slowly roll the cookie dough into small balls. You won’t need all of them for one serving, but if you want to save the remaining cookie dough, you will have to keep it refrigerated. 4: Blue Moon Rising Since you normally can’t find Blue Moon Ice Cream on the store shelves, you will need to craft the flavor by hand. Now these next few steps need to be done quickly so that the ice cream doesn’t fully melt. So make sure you have all your tools and ingredients ready to use. Keep the Vanilla Ice Cream in the Freezer until you are fully ready to start this step. First, put 9 scoops of Vanilla Ice Cream in a Large Mixing Bowl. Add 3 drops of blue food coloring, 3 drops of Lemon Flavor, and 3 drops of Raspberry Flavor, and a small dollop of whip cream. Quickly blend everything together with an electric hand mixer until you have a uniform light blue color. Then add a handful of Cookie Dough Balls to the ice cream and lightly mix them in. 5: The Final Touches! Quickly spoon the Blue Moon Ice Cream into a Pint Glass, add whip cream, sprinkles, and a single Cookie Dough Ball to top it all off. Now you have a tasty Blue Moon Cookie Dough Freeze! Category:Templates Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Category:Papa's Cook Book Category:Specials Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Special Sundaes Category:Papa's Freezeria